Querido diario
by NekuroChan
Summary: Un mismo hecho, dos diarios dos corazones, solo un encuentro fortuito devuelve la chispa a los antiguos amigos Edelweiss


Querido diario:  
Fui a verle para reclamarle lo del día anterior, me había dejado con la palabra en la boca, era algo que no podía tolerar.  
Fui a verle y ¿qué me dijo?  
Hallo, Vash... ¿Tienes una cajita para ello? Dormir con histeria es difícil... Histeria!? Que histeria?!No se aun como lo hice para no soltarle un bofetón, hubiera acabado mas rapido, y, encima, me dice que es así por que lo dice Freud, ¿desde cuando a mí me importa lo que diga ese imbecil?  
La unica cosa buena de esa conversacion, fue que al menos dijo que se había preocupado por mi... o eso dijo, la verdad no se si creermelo del todo, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que a mi me pasara? Hacia ya mucho que no eramos amigos...  
Ya no sabía que decir, así que simplemente me inventé la excusa de que tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía perder el tiempo de la que me iba a cualquier otra parte, y parece que no escogí las palabras adecuadas, nunca le había oido gritar así.  
¡Sí, ahora vete sin decir nada sabe dios a donde! ¡Porque tu casa está allí! -señaló en la dirección correcta- Auf Wiedersehen! ¡Y que el trabajo te sea leve! Se creerá que soy tonto, ya sabía que mi casa no era por ahí, pero no iba a mi casa, la verdad, tampoco sabía con exactitud a donde iba.  
Se por donde está mi casa! te recuerdo que el que no sabía como llegar a la suya de niños eras tu! En ese momento, el tiempo se paró para mi. No sabía el motivo por el que lo había dicho, me había prometido no recordar nada de nuestro pasado estando con él, pero volví a faltar mi palabra.  
Oi sus pasos retroceder, ya que mientras contestaba, había empezado a caminar en dirección contraria a la mia.  
¡Claro que lo recuerdo, entre otras cosas porque, a veces, aún me pierdo! Su voz parecía quebrada, al borde del llanto. Yo seguí sin girarme, no quería verle así. Oi cómo golpeaba una fachada, me sorprendió bastante, el nunca golpearía nada por miedo a que se rompiese y tener que cambiarlo.  
¡Y bien que recuerdo cuando éramos niños, cada vez que recuerdo a los que se fueron de mi lado te recuerdo a tí! ¡A tí el primero porque te diste cuenta a tiempo de mi estupidez...! ¡Ojalá hubiese comprendido porqué te fuiste, me hubiese ahorrado mucho dolor...!  
No podía creer esas palabras, se quedaron a fuego en mi mente... de lo siguiente que percibí de la realidad,eran sus pasos, alejandose nuevamente con mas rapidez. No sabia que hacer, aun seguía meditando esas palabras, pero mi cuerpo pareció que actuó solo, antes de darme cuenta estaba persiguiendo al austriaco...¿el por qué? Ni yo mismo sabría responderlo en estos momentos...  
Y como siempre...se perdió. Entró en un callejón sin salida y se sentó en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas. Me quedé mirando a lo lejos, solo oía que repetía una y otra vez estupido. No sabía si me lo estaría llamando a mi o si era a si mismo, pero, como fuese, tenía que hablar con él, asi que, simplemente me acerqué con la excusa de que le seguí porque sabría que se perdería, no se me ocurrió nada mejor en aquel momento. Al verme se levantó,avancé hacia él y miré hacia arriba para poder ver su cara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto, maldita sea?  
Me preguntó que hacía ahí, y me sentí estupido por responderle que por si se perdía... ya era mayorcito para que andase detrás de él... aunque pareció tomarlo bien, ya que rió. Me sentí realmente aliviado... pero, aun necesitaba saber una cosa sobre aquello que dijo, le espeté que no habíamos terminado de hablar, la pregunta me estaba reconcomiendo.  
Dime entonces, Schweiz... Me respondió con voz tranquila. El corazón me dio un vuelco, aquella voz con mi nombre en ella se me había clavado en el dejé bien claro que se expresara, iba a escucharle, miraba al suelo, no podía retenerle la mirada, estaba.. nervioso, si, por lo que me contestaría.  
¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es normal que me doliera que te fueras... eras mi amigo... ¡Es cierto que me obsesioné con mantenerte a mi lado y bajo mi control...! Pero eras mi mejor amigo... Y... luego fui así con todo el que tenía a mi lado... e intenté devolverte a mi lado por la fuerza... y lo perdí todo... casi todo. Si hubiese comprendido como te sentiste, no me habría vuelto un imperio destinado a caer por sus ideas anticuadas... y me hubiese ahorrado todo el dolor de esas pérdidas y de la soledad... Su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero, para mi esas palabras me supieron a gloria, su mejor amigo... bueno, eso ya lo tenía claro, pero no sabía que aquella separación le había sabido tan mal.  
Al fin, le solté la pregunta que tanto necesitaba salir ...  
Tan...importante era...para ti? Estaba nervioso, al borde del colapso, me sentí estupido ¿Quien en su sano juicio preguntaría algo asi directamente? Solo a mi se me podía ocurrir.  
Claro... mucho... pero no tenía una forma muy... buena... para demostrarlo. Una pequeña flechita de culpabilidad llegó a mi corazón, yo era el que siempre le gritaba, le llamaba torpe... se lo dije, y el lo sabía, no creo que todo aquello le entrara por un oido y le saliera por el otro como si repliqué que yo tampoco había sido una joya en ese sentido.  
No... Tú me ayudaste mucho... Fui yo el que te lo compensó de mala manera tratándote mal, es normal que estuvieses de tan mal humor... Me puso una mano en un hombro, y,por los nervios, empecé a temblar. No podía sentirme mas idiota en toda mi vida. Rapidamente apartó la mano, me senti mas aliviado, pero no sabía como continuar la conversacion, además, me ardía toda la cara, no quería que me viese así, por el momento lo había podido ocultar con el pelo, pero no sabia cuando duraría eso.  
Así que, volví a recurrir a la excusa del trabajo, esta vez no pareció tomarla mal . el ultimo Auf Wiedersehen, Vash... me llenó de pena, pero ni siquiera le respondí, temía volver a empezar a gritar, asi que simplemente, salí de allí a paso rapido.  
En definitiva, fue un día muy duro.


End file.
